The NotSoUneven Match
by Ellie 5192
Summary: Companion to The NotSoCinematic Experience. Sam/Cam friendship piece, can stand alone. It's been more than twenty years since they were last sprawled on the floor like this, sweaty and panting, and yet it feels so familiar. But what's with the on-lookers?


The NotSoUneven Match

_ALIMOO1971 requested a little snippet to do with the sparring rematch mentioned in The NotSoCinematic Experience, and I was feeling in the mood to do just that, so... by request... a companion piece to The NotSoCinematic Experience. ALIMOO1971, I did change a little of your idea, I hope you don't mind. I felt I needed to in order to make it fit the series better._

_More Sam/Cam friendship stuff, because I really like to write about two adults who can actually be friends without some weird URST thing going on. It's not written to be anything but friendship, but I suppose shippers will see other stuff going on. Each to their own._

_To those of you who are forever coming back for more, I thank you again and again, and please let me know what you think of my stories. A vocal reader = a receptive writer._

_I hope you enjoy this little trek... and now on with the show._

_-0-0-0-_

Challenging Cam to a little sparring competition seemed like a good idea when she was standing in the locker room, adjusting her sports-bra under her light tee-shirt, watching him put his tags in his locker before his gym session. It seemed like fun when she was standing on the edge of the crash-mat, binding her wrists, watching him do the same, the two of them obviously remembering the last time they stood like this. It even retained a little of its amusement when Cam sent her sprawling on her stomach not five minutes later, joking about how she hasn't lost her touch, even after twenty years.

But standing in the middle of the blue mat, and realising you're surrounded by onlookers, puts a dampener on anyone's sense of joviality, no matter how innocent the idea seems.

And really, why _are_ there so many people? She only mentioned the challenge to him twenty minutes ago, the both of them getting ready to go for their workouts at the same time.

Why not just ask Cam to spar, she'd thought. Why not just work out together, if we're gonna be hitting the gym at the same time anyway? Why not just work together with an old friend? Why not?

So why, in the name of all that is good and holy, are there over a dozen people crowded in the tiny space so soon after starting?

And more importantly, which sorry little sod will be paying for his tattling later?

She stands up slowly, subtly scanning the room to note just how many people there are. She can tell that Cam is only just noticing this little development too, as they share a look that's a curious mix of puzzlement, embarrassment and just a hint of amusement.

Most of the bystanders are young ones, here to see just which of the two equal-ranking officers on SG-1 can beat the other. Some of the young men are standing rather cockily to the side, arms crossed, smirks firmly in place, as though their macho attitude might just help Cam win. Some of the girls are no different towards her, and Sam suddenly flashes back to her younger years, when she was so eager to prove she was tougher than the boys that she'd take on just about any challenge.

But most are looking on with a sense of wonder, as if it had never occurred to them that the Great and Powerful Samantha Carter could be knocked on her ass like any other human. A couple are even eyeballing Cam, as though he must have superpowers to achieve such a feat.

Then she spots him, hiding in the corner, his own smirk planted on his face, leaning against the back wall, going unnoticed by the crowd. Her eyes go a little squinty, she purses her lips, and if she was any more like Jack O'Neill she'd raise her fist and shake it in his direction.

And now she knows how the crowd managed to assemble so quickly.

He didn't tell people directly, oh no. He's far too devious for that, though you wouldn't know just by looking at him. He had a good teacher for years, and has learned well, that young Jedi. No, he would have got straight on that telephone and dialled Walter, the living grape-vine.

Once that particular switch was flipped, it would have only been a couple of minutes before all the high-rollers of the mountain were placing their bets and running straight to the gym.

She looks at Cam and she can tell he's also made the connection. He shakes his head a little, rolling his eyes, and they're close enough that when he speaks, she's the only one to hear.

"I'm gonna kill Jackson when I'm done here"

"Join the queue, buddy" she mutters back. "Dibs on first hit"

They back up a little, starting the familiar dance again. He grins at her and tilts his head a little, and it's the same look he gave her when they had last sparred in a room full of people. It's a challenge, but not of the winning kind. It's more like an invitation. Let's put on a bit of a show, princess, and make it look good.

And she knows that neither of them are going to win the fight this time either.

So she nods her head, smirks in response and lunges at him, landing a relatively harmless punch square in his chest.

And so begins the familiar dance of ducks and weaves, of throwing punches and avoiding them. They've both developed their own styles since the rigid academy days, and she finds it's actually a mental challenge to keep up with him, if not a physical one. He's not trying very hard, and neither is she, but that's not the point anymore.

His fighting technique is looser, lighter on his feet and obviously reminiscent of his time with the Sodan. He moves like a martial artist- soft on the balls of his feet but ready to pounce, more about weakening or exploiting your enemy, rather than attacking them outright. She, on the other hand, is far more grounded, having developed a rough and tumble method of fighting that could suit any situation, from street-fighting to skilled Jaffa warriors.

She's also had far more training with Teal'c over the years than he has, and it shows in the way she stays lower to the ground, her weight evenly balanced on both feet, reliant more on utilizing body strength and positioning than complex strategy.

She finds that, as they get further and further into their fight, the two styles meet in poetic harmony, complementing each other in ways she didn't expect. She loosens up a little, and he takes advantage of his bulkier frame, and after an hour of endless fighting, she's not sure if either of them would have won if they _had _been trying.

The crowd has grown, though she notices some of the faces have changed over that time, but she can still see Daniel sitting in the corner, Teal'c right beside him. He bows his head in acknowledgement of the many familiar moves he's seen her use, and she smiles in return. To Daniel she sends a glare, which only makes him smirk wider as he pretends to count over the heads of the people in the room.

If it weren't for the many subordinates looking at her, she'd flip him the bird.

Cam is not nearly as subtle, pointing right at him with a meaningful squint, and Daniel knows that he's in for it later.

The two soldiers turn back to each other, about to call it a tie, when from behind Lieutenant Hailey they clearly hear a voice over the mumbling of the crowd.

"I told you they were both too boring to kick each other's butts"

It wasn't meant for their ears, and they really should pull him up for it. Instead, they square off again, crouching down a little, fists raised. There's nothing like an old-fashioned dig at your aptitude to spur on a challenge, no matter your age or rank.

And so begins round two.

It becomes apparent to the two of them, about ten minutes in, that this round is a little fiercer. The crowd has got more vocal, the claps and cheers a little more personal, and she grins at Cam, who grins back.

Bring it on, she thinks. This time she actually means it.

He punches her shoulder, and she continues with the momentum, throwing her arm out on the spin and elbowing him right in the ribs. He counters with throwing his foot out and twisting her over it, making her crash into the mat. She rolls quickly, and ducks to avoid a punch directed right at her stomach. She returns a similar combination, but goes down hard when he gets her off-balance on the back foot. He approaches her to help her up, but she's never been above playing dirty, and she pulls him down instead, rolling him and pinning him on his stomach, his arm secured over his back under her full weight.

They breathe hard for a minute, worn out and too tired to continue. Still, he won't let her claim this victory, so he rolls her off him and pins her arms to her stomach, knowing she won't fight him. Instead she wraps her legs around his and sets him off balance so he lands next to her on his back, limbs sprawled just like hers.

They look like two snow angels, lying top-and-tail in the middle of the mat, puffing like crazy, and after a moment they can hear the ruckus of the crowd, as a shout of 'Draw!' goes around the room.

Based on the amount of grumbling, she thinks there might be a lot of very disappointed people in the room, though she's far too worn out to care.

Cam sits himself upright with a smile and holds out his hand. She takes hold of it, clasping it as they pull each other upright, and they hold on a little longer as congratulations. They lean on each other a bit, grinning like idiots, as Daniel and Teal'c make their way over through the dispersing crowd.

"Nice match" says Daniel with a wide grin.

"It was indeed" adds Teal'c, with a grin that's becoming more and more common.

She and Cam can't quite talk around their deep breathing yet, but they smile widely in acknowledgement, straightening up and working out their muscles a little.

"Man... I haven't had a workout like that in..."

"A very long time" she finishes, stretching her back out, nodding, her eyes wide in concurrence.

"Was it as good for you the second time as it was for me? 'Cause, ho-yeah, I'm gonna hurt tomorrow"

She huffs once in agreement, ignoring the light innuendo, nodding with a half-smile-half-grimace, already feeling bruises forming on her thigh, back and shoulder.

"You guys put on some show, I gotta say" says Daniel, hands in pockets, as he follows them towards the door.

"You enjoy that Jackson?" asks Cam. Sam smirks, recognising the tone, as she and Cam pick up their towels from the side bench and start wiping their brows.

"Yeah. I just said that"

"Oh. Good. So you won't mind another match then... this time with _you_ in the middle"

Sam chuckles a little at Daniel's face when he realises Cam is being perfectly serious. Though he's bulked up in recent years, and could probably match Cam for strength, he still doesn't have the same combat training as a guy who's been in the military over half his life. He's also probably replaying all the times Cam sent Sam tumbling, ass over head, and how he'd look doing the same.

"Ahhh... maybe some other time"

"I'll hold you to that"

They turn the corner and are nearly barrelled over by Vala, holding a cup of popcorn shiny clips in her hair, her favourite scarf around her neck.

"Did I miss the end?"

"'Fraid so, Princess"

"Naawww. No fair. General Landry had me showing these new recruits some of the go'auld technology and I couldn't get out of it..."

"Ahh well, next time" says Cam, slapping her shoulder, stopping her from going off on a rant as he enters the locker room first, knowing he'll be quicker in the showers.

"Cam will be versing Daniel next time" Sam adds with a full-blown grin, ignoring Daniel's pained expression as she throws her towel around her neck.

"Really? Wonderful. So... who won this one?"

"Draw" says Daniel, stopping Vala from entering the locker room by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So who won the betting?"

"Yeah Daniel, who won the betting?" mimics Sam, her eyes far too wide to be truly innocent.

"Teal'c did actually" he replies, just as smartly.

"Oh good" she says, turning to face the ever-silent Teal'c. "So it's your shout tonight. O'Malley's. Eight o'clock?"

And Teal'c is old and wise enough to recognise an order disguised as a suggestion.

"Sounds perfect" he says with a little bow and a smirk of his own thrown in.

"Excellent. I'll see you all tonight then" she says with a smile, leaving them standing in the hall as she goes in for her own shower, a distinct spring in her step.

The spring is gone the next morning, of course, as her muscles clamp up, and no amount of stretching releases the tension in her legs. And when she talks to Jack on the phone the next night, sitting on the couch with an icepack on her calf, he finds it hard to be sympathetic to her all-over aches and pains, particularly when he learns that he missed out on the one and only night it was Teal'c's shout.


End file.
